


This is What Happens When You Have to Deal With Cats

by virus21



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Peter tries to get some sleep at Avengers Mansion. The word is try. A certain cat themed woman has other ideas.
Relationships: Greer Grant Nelson/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	This is What Happens When You Have to Deal With Cats

Peter Parker was sleeping in his quarters in Avengers Manor. He usually stayed in his own apartment, but the team had just had encounter with Kang the Conquer and that usually means getting thrown around a lot. As such, Peter decided to just crash in the manor tonight; it is why he has the quarters after all.

He woke up around 5 or so, his eyes still groggy and brain was working about half speed. Still, he was aware enough to feel a weight on his stomach. He looked to see that is was Greer, curled up like a house cat.

“Dammit Greer, not this again” Peter weakly sighed, realizing that she was doing this again. Peter nudged her, trying to wake her up to no avail. He then resorted to shaking around, hoping to either wake her or push her off. This also failed.

Peter was forced to remain where he was. He could just push her off easy, but he didn't want to piss off the cat girl. He figured he would try to get some more sleep, which he did.

For about 15 minutes.

Peter again woke to something hitting him in the face. It was Greer's tail. Closer inspection showed that Greer had made her way to the top to the bed and was laying on Peter's pillow, fighting for control of the pillow or Peter's head judging from how close she was to the top of his head.

Peter attempted to move his head to an untouched part of the pillow, only for Greer to keep trying to snuggle up to his head.

Peter decided to take the blanket and move to the other side of the bed, using the blanket as a makeshift pillow. All was well, until Peter woke to find that Greer was no laying on his back, all attempts to throw her off once again failed.

“Greer. Greer wake up!” Greer lazily woke up, stretching as she yawed “Hey Peter, how you doing”?

“Well I was trying to sleep, but a certain feline female keeps interrupting me” Peter explained. Greer showed little reaction, being her cat like self “Its a cat thing. Plus, you are so darn comfortable. I couldn't resist”. 

Peter was not amused, just wanting to sleep “ Are you just trying get me to want to have sex with you? Is that's what this about?” Greer immediately flashed a smile “Now you got it. I wondered when you catch on”.

Peter was shocked, but after that wore off, he'd admit he shouldn't be surprised “You are a flirty thing. But you usually aren't this playful about that”.

“Well I figured I'd play a bit” Greer explained “More of that cat thing”.

“Well, as much as I might indulge you Greer” Peter said “I'm still sore from the battle with Kang. I just wish to sleep”. Greer accepted defeat for now, but was going to get something from this “I think I can help you with that, if I can stay”.

“What did you have in mind”? Peter asked. Greer moved over to Peter, laying her head on his chest “Well, they say a cat's purring has healing qualities. Might want to try that”. Peter said nothing, just stroking Greer's head as she purred, the sound of which relaxed Peter enough that he fell back to sleep.

Peter would later admit that it was one of the most pleasant sleeps he had in a while.


End file.
